


What Matters Most

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Levi, Domestic Fluff, Foot Massage, Hurt/Comfort, Levi has ticklish feet, M/M, Teacher!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Sometimes we need to be reminded of what really matters.





	What Matters Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> Zed, 
> 
> Since I’m not able to hug you in person, allow me to hug you with my words. Your friendship means the world to me and you will forever be the Levi to my Erwin.
> 
> <3 Kitty
> 
> https://youtu.be/L2OR9XoFFWw (I listened to this as I wrote this. It’s so lovely)

Erwin sighed heavily as he dragged himself up the stairs to the front door, fatigued after a long day of teaching at the high school. He loved his job but he was always glad to be back home so he could relax and enjoy a rare dinner with his husband whose busy schedule as a chef granted him very few free evenings.

Erwin’s eyes watered and he scrunched his nose upon entering the house, as his senses were assaulted by the harsh aroma of bleach and the artificial pine of disinfectant. He followed the sound of rushing water to the kitchen and felt his heart sink when he took in the scene from the doorway.

The ceiling fans were roaring overhead in an attempt to dry the freshly mopped floor and Levi was hunched over the sink furiously scrubbing and rinsing what appeared to be their wedding china.

Normally Erwin wouldn’t be alarmed at the sight of Levi cleaning as he knew his husband usually enjoyed the activity. Unfortunately Erwin had been with Levi long enough to know that when his husband became upset and overwhelmed by anxiety, he would resort to extreme cleaning as an act of frustration. The scattered disarray of cleaning products and the frenzied pace of Levi’s movements told Erwin that this was most likely the latter.

Erwin quietly slipped into the bedroom while Levi was still distracted to change his clothes and come up with a plan on how to handle the current situation. Erwin hated to see Levi in this state. He tried to remember if anything happened today that might have caused Levi to become upset but he couldn’t think of one.

Levi had seemed completely fine when Erwin had called him during his lunch break. As Erwin went to plug his phone into the charger, he noticed the laptop open on the desk. After reading the content on the screen Erwin frowned deeply. Levi occasionally liked to read the comments section on the restaurant’s website where he worked. The messages left by customers were almost always pleasant and encouraging.

Unfortunately, as of a few months ago, an anonymous user had gotten into the habit of leaving a particularly nasty comment every so often and always targeted Levi specifically. Usually Levi would let the remarks roll off his back but today’s was the worst Erwin had ever seen. Seeing such a nasty attack aimed at someone whom didn’t deserve it made his blood boil. Erwin quickly closed the device and went back to devising a plan to comfort his husband.

After much debating, Erwin had an idea. He went to the closet and picked out his softest hoodie and grabbed a pair of Levi’s pajama pants off the shelf and laid them out on the bed. He then made his way back to the kitchen to collect Levi.

He found his husband still at the sink washing and stacking dishes as if he was in some kind of trance. “Levi.”, Erwin said softly as he placed his hand on the smaller man’s shoulder.

Levi flinched and looked up in confusion. Upon seeing Erwin, he almost dropped his sponge.  
“Erwin!, shit, I was going to start dinner, and then I noticed the china was getting dusty so I thought I’d wash it quickly and I guess I lost track of time, I’m sorry.” He apologized and returned to his aggressive scouring.  
  
“The china can wait Levi, I think you’ve earned a break. Just come rest for awhile .” Erwin said gently.

“I don’t need a break, I need to finish this shit and start dinner. It won’t be long.” Levi muttered and turned his back once again, only to frown as Erwin shut off the faucet.

“Fuck off Erwin! I said I don’t need a break!” Levi snapped and tried to pry Erwin’s hand off of the knob.

“I don’t care about dinner, I care about you. Just humor me for a few minutes and I’ll leave you alone.” Erwin said calmly.

Levi slumped his shoulders slightly in exhaustion and looked up at Erwin. “Five minutes.” He grumbled and followed behind Erwin to their bedroom.

Levi blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. The blinds and heavy drapes had been drawn, the only lighting coming from from the lavender scented tea lights that had been carefully set on the dressers and desk. The cushioned desk chair had been moved across the room and the soothing sound of classical music played from the iPod deck on the nightstand.

Levi looked to Erwin in confusion. “Erwin, what the hell is all this?” He asked.

Erwin smiled and handed Levi the clothes he had laid out for him. “Please change into these and sit in the chair. I’ll tell you when I come back.” He answered as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Levi shook his head knowing that arguing with Erwin will get him nowhere. He sighed happily as he slipped the hoodie over his head and pulled it down, the plush material caressing his skin gently. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and settled into the chair as he waited for Erwin.

After a few noise filled minutes, Erwin emerged from the bathroom with a basin of water. He motioned for Levi to raise his legs and slid the basin in front of the chair. Levi quirked a brow at Erwin who just pointed at the basin before he disappeared into the bathroom again.

Levi slowly lowered his feet into the warm water unable to contain the satisfied moan that fell from his lips. Erwin returned carrying a towel, a washcloth and several bottles. He placed them in a pile next to the chair and then lowered himself to the floor in front of Levi.

Erwin selected a bottle and poured a small amount of rose oil into the water. “I know this isn’t the same as that wellness spa that you and Petra go to but you’ll just have to settle for your clumsy old husband this time.” Erwin explained with a chuckle. He looked up at Levi with a pout.

“You’re supposed to say that it’s not true.” Erwin replied with feigned disappointment.

“I’m not one to argue with facts.” Levi teased.

“I’d watch what I say if I were you, darling, I know how ticklish your feet are.” Erwin smiled deviously up at Levi and dodged the small pale foot that moved forward in a mock attempt to splash him.

“Now, give me your hands, Levi.” Erwin said as he squeezed some lotion into his palm.

Levi folded his arms across his chest. “Why?” He asked, as the beginnings of a scowl became visible on his face.

“I just want to make them feel better, I’m sure they’re chapped from doing all that washing without your gloves.” Erwin replied gently.

Stormy gray eyes narrowed at Erwin suspiciously. “I’m not stupid, Erwin. I know why you’re doing this.”

Erwin closed the lotion and placed it back down on the floor. He patiently waited for Levi’s hand. “I’m trying to help you relax, that’s all.”

Levi scoffed. “You’re just trying to pity your crazy husband.” He snapped.

“You’re not crazy, Levi, you’re human and when we get pushed hard enough we tend to forget.”  
Erwin explained.

“Forget what?” Levi questioned.

“We forget about what matters the most.” Erwin looked directly into his husband’s eyes. “ Someone very important once told me that doing what you love and being happy with yourself is what matters the most.”

“Who said that?” Levi asked.

“You told me that when I was thinking about quitting after that parent complained about my teaching methods at a school board meeting when I first started working at the high school.”

Levi’s face softened and he slipped his hand into Erwin’s palm, angry patches of red standing out against the usual milky white. With a gentle touch, Erwin massaged the lotion into both of Levi’s damaged hands.

After he was finished, Erwin dried Levi’s feet and took his time massaging Shea butter into the soft skin, paying extra attention to the heels and his favorite tiny toes until Levi accidentally kicked him while trying not to laugh. “I thought you weren’t ticklish?” Erwin teased as he slipped Levi’s favorite pair of grumpy cat socks onto his feet. Levi rolled his eyes and stood up.  
“Thank you, Erwin.”

  
“For what?” Erwin asked after blowing out all of the candles.

  
“For helping me to remember what matters most.” Levi said as he intertwined his hand with Erwin’s.

 

 

 

 


End file.
